Beneath the Stars
by Awinters25
Summary: A drabble made for @maleficarmorrigan on tumblr featuring her warden, Viola Surana. Contains some NSFW elements.


Camp was quiet as Viola Surana exited her tent and walked towards the shore. It'd been a long day of fighting darkspawn and marching across the great expanse of the Bannorn, all the while keeping Morrigan and Alistair from killing each other. The group of misfits had picked up Viola's former instructor, Wynne, at the Ferelden Circle Tower of Magi and were going to head for Redcliffe the next morning.

Lake Calenhad sat a few feet from where she stood. Reaching up, Viola pulled at her short, brunette curls, wishing that the water wouldn't ruin them. It was like a curse at times.

With a disgruntled sigh, Viola unbuttoned the Circle robes she'd been wearing for the past few weeks. The smell emanating from the fabric was beginning to bother her. Tilting her head, she sniffed the sleeve. The overwhelming scent of blood, bile and body odor met her nostrils. Nearly gagging, Viola let the fabric pool at her feet before stepping away from the offending pile.

_Yes, it was definitely time for a new pair of robes._

Turning her attention to the cool lake, the short elf hurried across the rough ground, her feet feeling every blade of grass as she moved. She marvelled at the touch of the rocks and dirt between her toes. She'd never felt anything like it before. She halted her sprint at the edge of the lake. The chilly water lapped at her exposed toes, sending shivers through her. She wanted to jump into the still water, wanted to feel the fresh water wash her of grime. Jumping in would cause a commotion, however, and then the rest of her party would see her standing there in nothing but her smallclothes-

"Viola?"

The voice startled her. She spun around to confront whomever had caught her. The sudden movement was too fast for the slick rocks under her feet. The momentum sent her tumbling into the lake, a massive splash erupting around her. As she sank below the surface, the cold of the water stole her breath. A rough hand pulled her out.

As she exited the lake, Viola lost her balance again, but this time, she stumbled forward into the person who had rescued her. _Alistair_. She hurriedly regained her footing and backed away from him, only to remember that she wasn't wearing anything but her smallclothes. Flushed, she quickly retrieved her filthy robe from the rocky shore and covered herself with it.

"I'm so sorry, Alistair." Viola said, trying her best to keep the robe from slipping and flashing him, _again_.

Even though it was dark, the moon was out amongst the star studded sky making Alistair's blush easily discernible. "No, I- well, I was wanted to see- Oh Maker."

Viola dropped her eyes to the ground at her feet. She didn't need this. She was already practically head over heels for the human warrior. Now she was embarrassing herself in front of him. She was _never _going to live this down. "If you need to bathe, I'll leave you to it."

The elven mage was going to try to run for her tent when Alistair moved into her path. She gazed up at him in confusion. Honey-colored eyes watched her nervously, but with an eagerness she hadn't seen in them before.

"Alist-"

Her words were cut off as his lips descended upon hers. The shock of it made her pause. The two of them stood that way for longer than a heartbeat. Finally, Viola allowed everything she felt for this man overtake her. Groaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Water from her soaked curls dripped onto Alistair's tunic as they held onto one another, lost in a melding of lips, bites, and tongues. It was a dance, a song. It was a moment Viola never wanted to end.

Alistair's hand hesitantly cupped her breast, his fingers uncertain of how to proceed. The single touch made her heart pick up speed. His rough, calloused fingers stroked her nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her. When the spot between her legs began to tighten, Viola pulled away from his embrace.

"Maker's breath, I didn't mean to-" Viola tried to grab for the mage robes again when Alistair stopped her.

"Viola, please- I… we should talk about this." Alistair put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she could meet his eyes. "I- I care for you."

Viola wrapped her arms around her midsection. The one part of her body that always bothered her. "How could you? I'm nothing special."

Alistair shook his head before pulling her arms away from her stomach. As he took in the image of her, standing there, naked down to her undergarments, Viola had to admit that she liked him looking at her. With a small grin, the blond warrior placed a hand on her cheek.

"You're perfect to me."


End file.
